


Profound Bond

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty Destiel drabbles based on fifty prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profound Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The original goal of this word list was to write no more than one sentence for each word, equaling up to exactly 50 sentences. It just wasn't gonna happen this time, so instead I aimed for 100 words or less for each prompt. Drabbles range from fluff to angst and everywhere between. There are a couple crossover bits that won't mean a lot if you don't know the fandom. 40 is Hunger Games, 41 is Warehouse 13.

**01\. No**  - Cas wants a dog. One of those big wolf dogs. Dean tells him no, because it's not really practical for being on the road. Somehow, they end up with a dog anyway. He sleeps in the backseat of the Impala with his head in Cas' lap as they drive across the country. Dean loves the dog, and he's a pretty good hunter too.

 **02\. Athlete**  – Cas doesn't really understand how Dean can love him now that he's human, now that he's a mere fraction of what he used to be.

 **03\. Journey –**  Castiel has lived a long life. Among the Angels, he was considered young. Not the youngest, but young, nonetheless. But he doesn't feel young. There are times when he feels so ancient, it seems impossible. And, by human standards, it is. He's seen and done things which most humans could not comprehend. He's lived a life that many dreamed of. But it wasn't until he met Dean Winchester that he really learned what it meant to live.

 **04\. Hate –**  Dean hates Cas for what he's done. For working with Crowley, for lying, for spying. For breaking Sam's wall. He hates him for dying. But mostly, he hates himself for still caring.

 **05\. Mend**  – Cas knows he's screwed up. He knew his relationship with Dean was on thin ice the moment he agreed to work with Crowley, and though he believed he was doing the right thing, there was a voice of doubt in the back of his mind. Dean's voice. But he didn't listen. He's sure he's screwed this up beyond repair. But then, they're helping him return the souls, and there's this look in Dean's eyes when Cas wakes up. Maybe there's still a chance after all.

 **06\. Carnival**  – Dean hates carnivals. Hates them. There's always some monster lurking where you least expect it, and who has to deal with those monsters? Dean. But Cas really likes the Carnival. Dean humors him and rides the merry-go-round with him, and buys him cotton candy, and doesn't roll his eyes because, as silly as he's being, it's kind of adorable.

 **07\. Would**  – Castiel would do anything for Dean. He had already done a lot. More than was asked of him. More than Heaven had wanted. Castiel would do anything for him. But Dean wouldn't do the same for Cas.

 **08\. Fight**  – Dean and Cas hardly ever fight. Sam has seen them argue over trivial things, now and then, but they almost never actually get angry with one another. But now and then, even they break. And when they do, it's rough. Both of them end up bloodied and bruised. Dean had even broken a few bones one time. But after the fighting, they're okay for a long while.

 **09\. Character**  – When they're all suddenly characters in a trashy romance novel, Dean is pretty sure Gabriel is to blame, but he's too busy having sex on the beach with Cas to actually care.

 **10\. Woman**  – Dean Winchester has always liked women. That was not to say that he didn't like men, too, because he did. He really liked men. He just liked women more. Until Cas, that is. He liked men, and he really like women, but then he met Cas, and suddenly he hardly even notices when a pretty face passed by.

 **11\. Moment**  – It wasn't like you'd expect. It didn't happen in the middle of a fight with Demons or some meaningful shit like that. It wasn't the story you'd think you'd hear. There's just this moment when they're sitting in a diner somewhere, eating burgers and drinking milkshakes and just kind of relaxing in one of those few calm days they got, and Dean looks up at Cas and he just  _knows_.

 **12\. Upset**  – Alright, so maybe taking Cas into a brothel wasn't one of Dean's greatest ideas. Scratch that. He could say with absolute certainty that it was one of the worst ideas he'd ever had. First there's the part where he's an  _angel_ , and then there's the part where Dean's a little in love with him. He didn't realize this, of course, until he sees his angel walking away with  _Chastity_ , but there is it. Then there's a prostitute in tears, and somehow,  _somehow_  Dean managed to turn this night around.

 **13\. Sweet –**  Their first kiss is sweet and warm and soft and all sorts of other things that Dean doesn't really associate with Castiel. And for some reason, he tastes like cherries. He can't eat cherry pie without flashing back to that moment.

 **14\. Sight**  – Dean doesn't remember the first time he saw Castiel. He doesn't remember that moment in Hell when the angel appeared before him, and reached for him with burning limbs. He doesn't remember begging to be save, doesn't remember clinging to the Angel like his life depended on it. He doesn't remember never wanting to let go. But Cas remembers it.

 **15\. Numb**  – He's watched Cas die so many times now, watched him die, and always somehow find his way back, that he should be numb to it. It's become a standard and it shouldn't affect him the fifth, sixth, seventh time like it did the first. But it does. If anything, it hurts more. Because one day his luck is going to run out, and maybe that day is today.

 **16\. Shell**  – Dean was really uncomfortable at first, because underneath everything he knows as Castiel, Angel of the Lord, is a human by the name of Jimmy. And Jimmy has no control over Castiel's actions, so when Dean and Cas first start getting physical, Dean kind of freaks. He won't use the R-word, because that'll make him freak more. But Cas assures him that Jimmy is gone, and has been since he died the first time. This body belongs only to Castiel.

 **17\. Wizard –**  Dean will never forgive Sam for giving Cas a copy of Harry Potter, because ever since finishing the first in the series, the ex-Angel runs around the motel, brandishing everything from hairbrushes to firearms and shouting nonsense words (he says they're spells, but Dean doesn't buy it) at anything and everything.

 **18\. More**  – "I used to be an angel," he told the doctors. None of them believed him. They told him he was wrong. They gave him pills to make him forget. They talked to him for hours. Told him he was wrong. Told him he couldn't be an angel. They give him pills. He doesn't forget though. They give him more. He gets better at pretending. If he pretends to believe them, then they don't lock him up. Eventually, he starts to believe the lies he's telling them. Even when Dean finds him, he doesn't believe in Angels anymore.

 **19\. Universe**  – As much hell as he's been through (both literally and figuratively), Dean had to admit that, if God really was out there, he must have had a soft spot for the Winchesters. They had shit thrown their way at every turn, but somehow they always survived, even when they didn't. And their Angels were always returned to them.

 **20\. Ache**  – It wasn't a dull pain. It wasn't a light throb. It wasn't a slight ache in his chest that came and went. It was a constant pain. He wakes up in the morning and it hurts. He fakes a smile through the day and pretends the pain isn't there. He grabs a couple burgers with Sammy and it hurts. At the end of a long day, he falls into bed and curls up with the pain that is ever present, and it never gets any easier.

 **21\. Wind**  – There is a slight change in temperature when Castiel appears beside Dean. There's a faint flutter of wings, and a brush of wind. It's all so small that it's a long time before Dean even recognizes the change for what it is. But he quickly learned the signs. He always knows when Cas is at his side.

 **22\. Escape**  – They had done it. They had done what most hunters never could. They got out. They have a son, and a dog, and later a daughter. They pass on what they know, because once a hunter, always a hunter. Dean can't leave his kids helpless against what's really out there, a Castiel has this feeling that someday they'll need all they've been taught. Maybe they've haven't really gotten away from it all, but its better than most hunters get. Most hunters don't get the chance to grow old with their family.

 **23\. Like –**  Sam actually likes the idea of Dean and Cas together. He thinks they're good for each other. Since meeting Cas, Sam sees something in Dean that he hasn't seen in a long time. He just hopes that they'll get on with it sometimes soon, or he'll be forced to take matters into his own hands.

 **24\. Devil**  – At first, Dean thinks he's come back wrong, that he was too far gone in Hell and he's come back a demon, or at least almost a demon. But every time he looks up at Cas, and sees him looking back like  _that_ , he is reminded that maybe he's okay. Certainly an Angel wouldn't look at a Demon like that.

 **25\. Song**  – Dean hates witches probably more than anything else. They aren't usually particularly bad, but they cast the most bizarre spells, sometimes by accident, sometimes to distract the Winchesters. And this time, the spell makes the whole town burst into song at seemingly random intervals. And, to top it all off, the songs just  _had_  to be incredibly revealing, didn't they?

 **26\. Euphemism**  – "What does that mean," Castiel asks. " _Head over heels_?" It doesn't make sense. Was the head not typically over the heels? Dean doesn't really have an answer for him, because he has no fucking clue how it made sense, it just  _did_.

 **27\. Dealt –**  Dean tries to remember the days when they hunted monsters and killed demons. Things aren't so simple anymore. It isn't as easy to distinguish the good guys from the bad, and sometimes they had to deal with the bad guys to do good. He wishes he could just kill Crowley and bring Cas back, but it isn't that easy anymore.

 **28\. Romance**  – Dean hates all that cheesy chick flick crap, but sometimes he feels like that's all his life is.

 **29\. Heed**  – Gabriel had warned Castiel, when he realized what was going on between him and that hunter, that it was a bad idea, that it could never work out. Castiel thought he knew better than his brother. He wishes he had listened.

 **30\. Let**  – Castiel doesn't crave sexual attention. He doesn't need to be touched by Dean. But Dean likes it. Dean likes to touch, and he likes to touch Cas. And Cas lets him, because he loves Dean, and it's not as though it's a chore. Cas actually finds that he enjoys it. Sex is weird, but sex with Dean is nice.

 **31\. Compose**  – Sam and Bobby weren't there to see Dean breakdown. Sam was resting, as per instructed, and Bobby was inside somewhere, looking into the Leviathan. Dean was making decent progress on fixing the Impala when he just lost it. He's done it before, taken a crowbar to his baby. After their dad died. But this time it was Cas. Dean's pretty sure it shouldn't feel worse, but it does.

 **32\. Switch**  – Sam and Dean have somehow switched bodies (fucking witches!) but no one seems to notice, not right away at least. Cas has his hands all over Dean's body before Sam gets a chance to explain who he is. Never has he been so scarred in his life.

 **33\. Rule**  – Dean is strict about the 'personal space' rule. It's not that he has a big problem with people standing too close (though some people really do need to back the hell off). The truth is, he doesn't really hate Cas standing so close. He likes it. Kind of loves it, actually. Craves it. And that's the problem. He's terrified of what he might do if Cas stands too close for too long.

 **34\. Calm**  – Dean likes waking up with Castiel in his arms. It doesn't matter where they are, or what monster they're about to hunt down, waking up like this is a good way to start any day. He loves watching him sleep. There's something about the way Cas buries his face in Dean's chest that reminds him that at least one thing in the universe is alright.

 **35\. Beast**  – Dean is damaged. No one wants damaged good. But there's Cas, always at his side, and sometimes Dean just doesn't understand why. But then, Cas is pretty screwed up too. Sam and Gabriel are damaged too, maybe even more so than Dean and Cas, but somehow they work. Maybe… maybe the only reason they all work so well is that they're all damaged.

 **36\. Missing**  – Dean clings to Castiel. He grabs his arms and pulls him into an impossibly tight hug and Cas wonders if he ever intends to let go, or at least not hold on so tightly. "Nope," Dean whispers. "You've been gone too long. Not letting you go again."

 **37\. Pulse**  – Castiel's skin is smooth under Dean's hands. Smooth, then rough. Scars cover his chest. The sigil is faint now, but Dean can still see the marks clearly. The marks where he cut into him. Made him bleed. The wounds haven't healed properly. Not as they should have on an angel. For a moment, Dean's breath catches. He caused these scars. But Cas radiates warmth. They're pressed so close that Dean can feel his heart racing and it reminds him that he's alive, that they're alive.

 **38\. Brush**  – Castiel fingertips brush against Dean's. He wants to touch, but he knows he can't, shouldn't. It's not his place. Dean isn't his to hold. But it's too much. Being around Dean is like being on a drug. He can't control himself, he pulls their faces closer together until their kissing. Dean doesn't stop him. When Cas tries to pull away, tries to apologize, Dean wraps his arms around him and kisses harder. Cas' wings might be gone, but he could swear he was flying.

 **39\. Warning –**  Dean had told him to stop. He'd said it was a bad idea, that nothing good could come of it. But he was doing this for Dean. He'd done all of it for Dean. He had to make sure that Dean's own sacrifices weren't made in vain. But Dean was right, it was a dangerous path he was headed down.

 **40\. Field –**  Dean knows he's not supposed to make friends with kids from other Districts, even if Castiel is a fellow Career and technically his ally. Ally's don't last long in the Games, and its only a matter of time before one of them dies. Dean can't help it though, because Cas is beautiful and kind of shy, but he smiles at Dean like they aren't all about to die.

 **41\. Bronze**  – There is an Angel in the Bronze Sector. Dean doesn't know who he is, or how he got there, but he's most definitely an Angel. Or, Angel-like, at the very least. He doesn't ask Bobby about it, because they're not supposed to talk about the Bronze Sector, but he goes down there a lot, just to stare at the Angel, to make up stories about how he might have been bronzed.

 **42\. Core**  – When Cas doesn't return after a month of Dean's screaming his name from rooftops, he knows. He knows Cas isn't coming back. He's really dead this time. Dead. That realization hits him like a ton of bricks and it shakes him. He can't breathe. Cas isn't coming back. And it hurts.

 **43\. Mask –**  Dean is pretty sure he's never wanted anything so bad in his life. And what do humans do when they want something really bad? They lie and they bury the feeling and they hide it from the world. They try to hide it from themselves too, but that usually doesn't work for very long.

 **44\. Justice**  – Initially, Dean is pissed at the witch who had the  _insane_  idea of turning them into super heroes. Really, what kind of sick, twisted person does something like that? But, in the end, Dean has to admit that Cas looks  _damn_  good in spandex.

 **45\. Weight**  – The weight of the world is a lot to carry, and Dean has carried it for far too long. Dean doesn't know how it happened, how he got out of the business, how he ended up in a house with Cas and a couple of kids and a dog and a small army of cats. He's always thought the who 'apple pie life' thing was impossible, but with Cas, its surprisingly easy.

 **46\. Replace**  – Dean brought back dozens of women. That had been the plan, anyway. How it played out was a little different. He only actually ended up sleeping with a handful of them. The whole reason he went out was to get Cas off his mind, but the moment he laid his hands on some girl, Cas was all he could think about. He kissed them, and all he could feel was that it should have been Cas. The dead fucking angel had ruined him.

 **47\. If**  –Dean recognizes the Djinn for what it is immediately, but escaping isn't so easy, especially when Cas is there and they're happy and not constantly saving the world. But Sam eventually rescues him, and he wakes up and Cas is still dead. He wishes he could go back.

 **48\. Code**  - Castiel really hates euphemisms. They're confusing. He doesn't understand why people can't just say what they mean, it's not as though a euphemism actually masked the meaning, it just made things more complicated. He really hated the numerous words and phrases Dean used for sex.

 **49\. When**  – Dean looks over at the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam's head is resting against the window as he sleeps. Cas is curled up in the backseat, snoring lightly. At that moment, Dean knows he's got all he needs.

 **50\. Sigh –**  Castiel knows that Dean will never feel for him like he feels for the hunter. He knows it. He doesn't ask him too. He doesn't expect anything from Dean. But Dean considers Cas family, and that's more than Cas could ever have hoped for.


End file.
